Sherlolly Archives
by MoniMcCoy
Summary: A compilation of my short fics on Tumblr, Involves AUs, romance and most of all: Sherlolly!
1. The Dragon and the Elf

**The first one: Smaug!lock. Sorry for my mistakes in grammar and vocabulary :) Hope you enjoy :D**

A young elf was running through the forest with eyes full of tears. The elf in question was more tan sick of the teasing of her fellow elves.

That mocking was caused because despite being an elf, she was not like the others. She was not tall, and slender, her eyes were not bluish and she wasn't blonde haired. Instead she had a small frame, auburn hair and chestnut eyes. The only trait that she had from the elves were her pointed ears.

Besides, her handling of the bow and arrows left much to be desired. She wasn't a warrior. Her true passion were books and scrolls especially the medical ones. She dreamed of becoming a good healer in the future. She wanted to show the world that the knowledge was more important than physical skills. But that didn't stop the other elves from mocking her.

The tears were blurring her vision, and she didn't notice that she had arrived to a clear, far away from the forest. And neither did she realize that there was a giant red lump in the center. Only when she collided with it, she noticed that its texture was scaly, like a snake, or a…

An annoyed grunt make her stumble backwards. The dragon slowly raised his massive head and looked at her with piercing golden eyes.

"How do you dare to interrupt my rest, you weak creature?" He spoke with an imposing voice, although He seemed a little bit tired.

The young elf didn't respond. She was too scared to do it.

"May I know who you pathethic little thing are?" He spoke again. and again she didn't respond.

The dragon's patience was beginning to wane. He extended one of his emormous talons to grab her and crush her, but the mere movement made him wince with pain and bring the talon to his chest area. Behind the claw the elf got to see a deep wound.

'That must be the origin of its suffering.' The girl thought.

"You need help?" She asked in a mousy voice.

"Why do you care?!" He roared back and winced again with pain.

She was taken aback by his sudden outburst but quickly recovered when she realized that he needed her medical knowledge.

"I can help you if you want." She said with a little more confidence in her voice.

"But why? I could easly scorch you with one flare."

"You need treatment."

The dragon narrowed his eyes, suspiciously. But the pain in his chest was becoming insufferable, so he decide to acept.

"Alright. Show me what you can do."

The elf face lighten and her smile grew. Surprisingly her reaction warmed a little the dragon's cold heart. He didn't know why but seeing her happy made him feel better.

'Must be the bloodlost…" He tought.

The girl started searching in her bag for bandages, towels and medical ointments and disinfectants. When she got out all the things she needed, the elf proceeded to wet a towel with disinfectant. When she raised her hand to put the towel in the wound, she stopped.

"This is going to hurt you, so please don't attack me." She pleaded.

The dragon nodded and moved his leg to give her total access to his wound. When the wet towel made contact whith his scaly skin He let out a low growl but nothing else more. Despite the pain He felt, He could stand bravely until She covered the wound with bandages.

"it's over, this should serve, I'm Molly by the way." She calmly told him.

The dragon titled his head to the side. What a strange elf she was. Others would have fled or attacked him, but she did not. She was a rare and unique specimen. Like a jewel.

"I'm Sherlock." His deep voice rumbled, and Molly smiled again.

Yes, definitely she was different. She was like a treasure, a big, shiny and valuable treasure. And He wanted that treasure to be his.

Molly would never be able to escape from him, he always kept close to his belongings.


	2. Parents

**Parent!lock Sherlolly (sigh) one of my multiple favorites. Enjoy!**

Molly looked proudly to the little baby that was curled up in the crib. Her daughter along with meeting Sherlock was one of the most wonderful things that had happened to her.

Helena Adara Holmes was perfect. Her skin was as white as porcelain and her eyes and curly hair reminded her a lot of her father. She had the same green-blue eyes and the same dark curls of Sherlock. Perhaps even she had his brilliant intelligence too. But her cute little button nose was clearly identical to Molly's.

A pair of long slim arms surrounded her hips and a perfect Cupid's bow lips kissed a sensitive spot of her neck that make her moan softly. She could feel him smirk in her neck.

"Are you already home?"

"Yeah, at first the case seemed an eight but soon it turned into a four. The husband trained the dog to poison . It was a piece of cake."

Molly smiled at the arrogance of her husband.

"Is she still asleep?" He asked softly.

"She has been sleeping all day."

"She's so perfect."

"I wonder from whom she has inherited that trait?"

"Well, It's obvious that It's from both of us. Well, a little more from me."

Molly let out a soft laugh and playfully hit his arm while Sherlock continued looking lovingly to the beatiful creature that was in front of them: their daughter.


	3. The Vampire King

**Victorian!lock and Vamp!lock, the best combination :)**

Her smell was so lovely. Delicious. He couldn't imagine the taste of her sweet sweet blood. However, he couldn't do that. He wanted her, but he wanted her alive.

Hiding in the dark corners of the filthy and wet London he enjoyed the sight of her dressed in a dark blue long-sleeved victorian dress. She was like a present, and he couldn't wait to unwrap her.

A carriage passed by her side and she jumped and squeaked in fright. This confirmed his suspicions that she knew that she was being followed by a worse menace than himself. He wondered if she had noticed him following her as well.

Suddenly, a shadow fell over her, and threatened to take her life. Rage and bloodlust ran through his veins. How dare he… To try killing what obviously belonged to him. Fool. It was time to eat.

Without thinking twice, he launched himself to the stranger's neck. ignoring completely the frightened screams and cries emanating from the woman. He slice his throat easily with his sharp canines, then, drank all the blood emanating from the wound.

A sob drew his attention from the dead man to the small and meek woman in front of him. A pang of guilt crossed his chest when he saw her puffy red eyes and her trembling. She was afraid of him, and he felt like an animal.

When did the logical part of his mind die and let the primal part take control? He didn't know. He only knew that seeing her in danger enraged him. His non-beating heart would not survive if she got hurt.

Slowly he approched her, cleaning the blood of his mouth with the back of his hand. She backed away in horror.

"P-please… don't…" And she fainted.

He caught her in his long arms before her head hit the ground. He take a good look at her face under the moon's light. She was beautiful, not a sensual beauty like Irene Adler had been before he killed her, but the kind of beauty that impulses a man to be a better person just to see her smile.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her to his domicile, determined to protect her for the rest of her life, and someday make her his Vampire Queen.

He carried her to 221B, home of Sherlock Holmes: World's only Consulting Detective and Vampire King.


	4. A Study in Dragons Part 1

**I couldn't help but feeling a little bit Smaug!lock. Sorry for my grammar and vocabulary, unfortunately English is not my first language.**

Sherlock stirred uncomfortably in bed and tightened his hold on Molly.

The fever hadn't gone down yet, instead it had increased. The heat in his body was now becoming quite unbearable, and it was getting worse and worse.

He couldn't sleep, not with that fever and that annoying pain that was slowly increasing.

He snapped his eyes open when a wave of pain flew through his body. Looking at his hands he unfortunately discovered that these weren't symptoms of a common flu, but something much worse.

The skin of his hand was slowly reddening and scaling, his polished nails were growing rapidly and were becoming sharper.

Gasping he shook Molly's shoulder. She waked up with effort and looked at him with tired eyes.

"Sherlock, what the-" She shut up when she saw the quickly extensión of the red scaly skin from his hand to the rest of his body. She looked at him in awe, demanding an explanation.

"Molly… We need to go to Barts… Call John… I may need his medical experience…" He said in a cool, but a little trembling, tone of voice.

She nodded quickly and went to the kitchen to grab the pone and call their doctor friend. An annoyed and full of tiredness John responded the call.

"Sherlock, do you happen to know what time is it? Because I do, It's fucking 3 in the morning!"

"John, it's Molly. We need you to go to Barts. Something it's happening to Sherlock." She was amazed that her voice didn't tremble not one bit.

Hearing the distressed woman's voice made the doctor soften his tone.

"Molly? What's happening? Is Sherlock alright?"

"I don't know, John. It's hard to tell. When we get to Barts I'll explain you everything."

"Alright, I'm on my way."

Molly hung the phone and tossed it away while she walked to their room to get dressed.

With one of her favorite cardigans and her most comforatbly baggy pants, she stepped into the bathroom, seeing his already dressed husband observe his reflection in the mirror.

He was different now. His skin was scaly and completely red, and his nails had converted into claws. His eyes were not the same blue-green that she loved, but a yellow color with cat's pupil. Also there were little protuberances emerging from his head, similar to horns.

"I'm a monster." He mumbled.

Molly couldn't help but feel a pang of sorrow for her husband. Quickly, she crossed the stance and gave him a hug and a peck on the lips.

"No, you're not. And I won't let you think otherwise. Come on, let's get a taxi"

* * *

John was already waiting in the entrance of the Morgue. And frowned when he saw Sherlock with his scarf covering his mouth, wearing sunglasses and a bomber hat.

"Why all that covering?" He asked, and gasped in surprise when Sherlock stripped off the glasses and hat.

"Quickly, Molly. Unlock the door. I don't think that we have too much time."

"Time for what?" Asked John.

"For finding the cure! Do you really think that I would like to be like this forever?" Sherlock snapped.

Molly hastily pulled out her ID card from her purse and opened the door. Sherlock immediately stormed inside, followed by John, and began searching frantically in the shelves for something that could stop his changing.

"We need to take a blood sample first to see what has changed in your D.N.A. and if we can return it to normal." Said Molly putting her lab coat on and going to the box of needles.

"Let me help you, Molly." Said John approaching her and helping with the needles and petri dishes on her hands.

A sudden cry of agony and pain, that looked a bit like a roar, made them drop the medical equipement to the floor and turn to Sherlock, that was on the other side of the laboratory, doubling himself over in pain. He was growing.

**TBC**


	5. A Study in Dragons Part 2

**Second pat of this fic, Enjoy! :D**

Alarmed, they started to approach him. When they were half way, he roared again.

"STAY BACK! DON'T YOU DARE TO APPROACH ME!"

Both were taken aback by the fierceness in his voice and the animalistic tone. The two of them watched with worry and fear how Sherlock's red scaly body grew to the point of tearing his clothes apart. Soon the remainings of his Belstaff coat, jacket, purple shirt, pants, socks and shoes fell to the ground turned into rags.

He was now bare naked in front of them and still growing. On his back there was begining to form two new protuberances that soon turned out to be wings, while next to his ass started to surge what could be desribed as a long tail.

His seize was increasing rapidly so John and Molly have to back to the door because Sherlock's gigantic reptilian body was starting to fill the entire room, leaving little space.

"How much is he going to grow?" Asked John worringly.

"I don't know, but if he doesn't stop he'll burst the room!"

Suddenly, the transformation stopped. And the man in front of them was no longer of the human species. Before them there was a mighty enormous dragon, who was breathing heavily.

"Sherlock?" Asked Molly cautiously.

The dragon emmited a low growl in their direction, and stiffened. It was then that Molly noticed that she had been embracing John all the time and got apart from him. John laughed.

"Feeling a bit possessive don't you?"

"Shut up, John." Responded an annoyed Sherlock. His voice was now impossibly grave and deep and rumbled through the entire room.

"Care to explain why are you like this?" Asked Molly trembling a little. Sherlock could smell her caution and fear and he didn't like it, it made his heart ache. So he relaxed his stance and looked at her with pleading eyes. She smiled and walked towards him to pet his muzzle. He purred happily.

John cleared his throat from the door.

"I'm really sorry to interrupt this beautiful and romantic scene, but we need answers, Sherlock. And and do not pretend, Sherlock. You know perfectly well what I mean."

The giant reptilian sighed and a cloud of smoke was expelled from his nose and mouth, making Molly cough.

"Mycroft said he needed my help to dismantle an illegal scientifical project that was considered a potential threat against national security. I went alone, and disguised myself as a laboratory assistant. It was going so well until one of the scientists tried to use me as a lab rat and succeed. They tied me to a chair and injected me a serum, that I suppose that is the principal responsible of this change. Then they threw me to the streets when they saw that nothing had happened, and I went to see Mycroft to tell him about my mission."

"But none of you knew that the serum took a few days to take effect, am I wrong?" Conclued John.

"Unfortunately, you're right." Said Sherlock turning his head to one side avoiding making eye contact with any of them.

"We could go to Mycroft, maybe he could find the cure." Suggested Molly.

Sherlock roared again, this time stronger, startling both of them.

"MYCROFT! I KNEW HE KNEW SOMETHING ABOUT THIS! THAT'S WHY HE WAS ACTING SO STRANGE DURING OUR LAST MEETING! HE KNEW IT! AND DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"What?" Asked the two.

"He was acting different last time I saw him, like if he was being cautious with me. He knew this was going to happen and didn't tell me! THAT BLOODY GIT!"

Now he was fuming and moving his tail frantically, destroying everything that crossed its path. Molly felt nervous and sad seeing her husband so distressed and furious. Slowly she walked again towards him.

"Molly! Be careful! I don't think he can control himself!" Shouted John from his position. Molly nodded and warily extended her arm, trying to pet him again.

A massive talon caught her by the waist and lifted her in the air. She gasped and John held his breath when she found herself looking into a pair of angry deep yellow eyes with cat's pupil. She couldn't help but start to hyperventilate, and Sherlock's dragon eyes grew wide with worry.

"Molly… don't… breathe, you have to breathe. I would never harm you… please Molly…" He said imploringly nuzzling her torso with his muzzle like an overgrown cat would have done. This seemed to calm her a bit and she smiled nervously.

"Sorry… you scared me a little… I didn't want to upset you."

"It's okay, I apologise if I have scared you."

"What are we going to do?" Said John.

Sherlock closed his eyes toughtfuly.

"Although it pains me to say, we need Mycroft."

"But where do we hide you? you're too big to not be noticed." Asked Molly.

"I'll be fine here. Stanford won't come until thursday, so you'll be the only pathologist available in all Barts, because the others will expend their unuseful work time at the canteen."

"Come on, let's hurry. Won't Mycroft be annoyed if we knock at his door at 3 in the morning.?"

"Would you be annoyed if that happened to you, John?" Said Sherlock rolling his eyes.

Before they depart to Mycroft's, Molly turned around and pecked him in the muzzle.

"I promise you that everything it's going to be alright."

"If I'm stuck like this forever, Will you be at my side?"

"Always."

**Fin.**


	6. Omegaverse

**Omegaverse: done. I don't know if it's a bit short but still I hope you enjoy :p**

Molly Hooper hated her life. She completely loathed being an Omega. She detested the way she turned into a slut everytime she went into a heat clycle. Always rubbing her legs together, fucking herself and begging to be knotted by some Alpha. It was primal, savage and non-romantic.

She didn't want to become part of that vicious circle of mating, knotting and bonding. She only wanted to give her body and heart to a man (no mattered if he was Alpha, Beta, or another Omega) who respected her, valued her and loved her.

That's why Molly Hooper was thirty-one, and still was a virgin.

There was nothing wrong with her. She was smart, pretty, loyal, kind, and competent. The only defect that she had was her stupid Omega biology. She had always been ashamed of that stupid need to be fucked, bonded, _marked_. It was a feeling difficult to erase.

Every day she taked special care about covering her sweet aditive Omega scent. To achieve this, she used Beta scented soaps, pills to reduce the burning of her heat, especial bleach to ensure that none of her natural Omega odors had been attached to her clothing.

Life was difficult, but if she wanted to be taken seriously she had to do this.

"Work is worthier than sex" She said to herself.

Sighing she opened the doors to the morgue finding Sherlock Holmes standing in his usual spot, looking through his microscope. This only made her feel worse.

He was the only Alpha that she had craved for. She had spent several nights fantasizing about him in all-Alpha mode throwing her roughly into his bed, marking her, telling her that she was his and only his and fucking her into oblivion. Nevertheless he had clearly showed her that he was not interested in knotting, bonding or being romantically involved. Always using harsh and cruel words towards her or anyone who dared to talk to him about the subject.

More than once she had thought about telling him about her real nature. She wondered how would he react if he discovered that she was an Omega. Would he be angry for having fooled him during years?

'Maybe he already knows.' Thought Molly.

No, it was impossible. If he already knew, he would have told everyone just for showing off how smart and brilliant he was.

'The Case of the Omega Pathologist. That's how John would have named it.' She thought to herself while she was working on 's corpse.

* * *

Sherlock was busy analyzing some of the cultures that John had threatened to put on his food if he didn't leave them in Barts, when a familiar scent entered in the room. It was a rare and artificial scent, but everytime he smelled it, it caught his attention.

She was in the room now. How could not recognize her? Her soft footsteps, her quiet breathing and her strange smell. He wondered why she smelled like that if she was a Beta. Betas do not usually smell so artificial, then why did she smell so artificial?

Again, he wondered if it would hurt if he took her in the morgue right now. He _hated_ that something that was so simple was so difficult.

He was a man and she was a woman, why could't they shag like the Alphas and Omegas did? He liked her and she liked him, yet they could not be together.

People always talked him about knotting and bonding with a good Omega. It was infuriating. How could they not see that the only woman whom he wanted to bond with was right behind him? They were all blind, they saw but did not observe.

Suddenly a potential scent that made his pulse accelerate, his pupils dilate, and his cock harden captured his nostrils .

It was a powerful Omega heat scent, and it was comming from… Molly.

* * *

Molly suddenly tensed at the wave of heat that ran through her body, her tights started to get wet and she panicked.

'Oh god, what the hell is going on?'

She perfectly knew what was happening but was too emabarrassed to admit it.

The only day she had forgotten to take her pills, was the day when she would have the most powerful heat cycle in her life in front of _Sherlock Bloody Holmes._

Scared she looked at him, praying that he hadn't smelled her.

She was wrong. He had smelled all and now was looking at her through eyes with pupils impossibly dilated. He was breathing heavily.

'Oh fuck….' She tought.

"I-I have to go, I h-have something to t-take care for…" Said Molly in a rush to the doors, oblivious that Sherlock had also got up and was running behind her.

She didn't go too far because as soon as she stepped out of the morgue to the hallway an enormous hand grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the wall.

Here she was, trapped between a wall and Sherlock's tall and slender body. She could feel the erection in his trousers pressed against her stomach, while he sniffed her neck.

Instinctively she moved her head to give him more access. Fuck, she wanted that more than anything in the world.

'Bloody Omega hormones.' She thought.

Repeatedly he began licking her neck and started rubbing his body with hers, covering her in his scent.

"Don't use that awful soap _never_ again. It can be quite frustrating." Growled Sherlock, then nipped at her neck.

Molly let out a gasp, and his hands went to her bum. He crouched and picked her up to carry her over his shoulder.

"Finally." He smirked tightening his hold on her.

Molly couldn't help but giggle as he walked again to the morgue and locked the doors behind them.


	7. Slender

**Sorry, I couldn't resist. Big fan of the game :D**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Sherlock jolted up from his seat and ran to the room where the scream had come. The door was locked and he panicked. With all his might he broke down the door, and stared breathing heavily to his eleven-year-old daughter Helena covering her eyes with her small hands and his twelve-year-old godson Hamish crouched on the floor trembling.

"What the hell is going on here?" He demanded while trying to catch his breath.

"D-daddy! don't look or it'll take you!" Cried Helena.

"Who'll take me?" Asked Sherlock arching an eyebrow.

Hamish pointed with a trembling finger to the computer screen. Sherlock moved his head to the right, finding a distorsioned image of a faceless man 'staring' directly at him.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. How could people get scared of such stupidity? Kids of today… They get easily scared of their own little shadows.

"It's just a picture, kids. There's nothing to be afraid of." He said calmly.

"B-but dad, he appeared out of nowhere and killed us!"

"That's not real, Helena. To die in this game means that you have lost. Furthermore you should not play this kind of games. You are too young."

"Andrew has played and he told us that if we didn't play we would be chickens!" Protested Hamish.

"Andrew's a liar. He's the type of child that always wants to be better tan the others and prove himself as the class's leader. But you should know this by now, right Helena?"

Helena ducked her head down, dark curls falling onto her pale face.

"Yes dad. I knew that from the beginning. But I didn't want the class making fun of us for being cowards!"

Sherlock sighed. It was imposible being angry with his little Bee. Not when she gave him the same doe eyes as her mother.

"Helena, Hamish. Being scared sometimes is not a bad thing. Everybody gets scared."

"Even you?"

"No. I do not." Sherlock said quickly. But the eyes that his daughter and godson gave him made him want to amend his mistake.

"Alright… yes. Even I get scared. But not very often." He said grumpily making them smile.

"But what if Slenderman decides to come after us?" Asked Helena.

Sherlock crouched to her level and grabbed her chin.

"Then, I'm afraid that John and I will have to beat him up."


	8. Asylum

**Feeling a bit sad today. Enjoy! :)**

Sometimes he thinks he can still see her, hear her, smell her, talk to her, _touch her_. But she's not there and never will be by his side again.

Because he's a monster. He is incapable of feeling, incapable of containing his rage and his deductions, incapable of looking after the only thing that had any importance in his life.

And now he has lost _her_.

If he had arrived sooner, she would be in Baker Street now, cuddling with him in the sofa while he is thinking about his new case, instead of being in that atrocious hole.

If he had arrived sooner, he wouldn't be inside that mental hospital now, he wouldn't have gutted her murderer and the four innocent civilians that casually were on the same street.

He had acted without thinking, blinded by rage and sorrow, and now he was suffering the consequences of his acts. But for Molly, he would do it again a million times.

He didn't care now what John, Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson and Mycroft thought about him. He didn't care about the gossips Donovan and Anderson divulged about him. He didn't care what the press wrote on the newspapers. They all could go to hell. He only needed her, and now_ she was dead._

A nurse entered the room with his medicine in her hand. on a pocket she had a scalpel, just in case he got violent.

He looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

She was short in height._ Like her._

She had long auburn hair. _Like her._

She had big chestnut eyes. _Like her_.

But she was _NOT_ her. She would never act so full of confidece and so unkind to him. And she didn't have her nose.

How dare she? To try to be like her and think that he wouldn't notice? That was _unforgivable_.

He launched himself towards her and broke her balance. She stumbled backwards and fell on her butt. The nurse opened her mouth to scream but he quickly shielded it with his enormous hand.

Looking at her right in the eye he looked for the scapel on her pocket. When he found it , he slowly moved it to her throat, pressing it slightly.

"Don't you dare to think for a moment that you are _her._ You are not. You are not_ Molly_." He said in a dangerous, dark voice that didn't belong to him. It belonged to a madman, like Moriarty. But he wasn't like him. Moriarty never felt anything when he killed. But he did feel.

He felt _love_.

Love for the most wonderful, beautiful and brilliant woman that had ever existed: _Dr. Molly Holmes nee Hooper_.

He sliced her throat without second tought, thinking that every single kill would mean one more evidence of his love for the doctor.


	9. Treklock

**Love Sherlock/Khan x Molly 3 I'll try to write more :D**

Doctor Molly Hooper awoke with a start. It was cold, very cold. She barely could move her fingers. But, how did she get inside that thing in the first place? The only thing that she could remember was going to her flat, after unsuccesful hours of looking for Sherlock with John and Greg, and then darkness.

It was clear that someone had hit her and had put her inside that cryogenic pod. But, why?, and most important, why her? of all people why would she,a simple pathologist in Barts, be put inside that frozen cell? It wasn't logic.

Molly blinked one, two, three times trying to adapt her eyes to the light of the room. Looking around she could deduce that she was in an infirmary, and judging by the look on the faces of the medical staff, she wasn't supposed to be awake. Again, why was she there?

"W-where am I? Why was I inside that capsule?" She asked, scared.

"Don't you know why you were in that capsule?" Asked a man with a blue shirt. She shook her head.

"You are aboard of the U.S.S. Enterprise from the United Federation of Planets. Now you're in the infirmary of the ship, I'm Dr. Leonard McCoy, chief of the medical staff."

Molly paled slightly by this statement.

"What year is it?" She asked, fearing for the worst.

Dr. McCoy seemed a little surprised by her question, but he answered it.

"It's 2259. Are you feeling well miss?"

No. Molly was not feeling well. How many decades had she been sleeping? It couldn't be, If now was 2259 and she started to sleep in 2013, that only meant… That all her friends and family had died long ago. No cousin Clara, no uncle Peter, no Mike, no Mary, no Greg, no John. No Sherlock. They were all dead.

Molly felt dizzy. She wanted to throw up, she wanted to sleep, she wanted to cry… but instead she went rigid.

"Nurse Ida, please attend her and make her a full check up. Come on!, move!" Demanded McCoy.

* * *

Thirty minutes later,after several blood tests and tests of all her vital functions. Molly sat on a metal hospital bed covered with a warm blanket.

Everybody seemed very nervous and afraid, but not of her. What the hell was happening inside that ship? Why everyone was so restless?

Suddenly, the doors of the infirmary opened and entered the most gorgeous man that she had ever seen. Well, truth be told, the second. First was Sherlock. He looked at her deeply and smirked flirtatiously.

"Captain Kirk, we don't have time for this. We don't even know what type of relationship has with him." Advised Dr. McCoy.

The captain spoke with a serious voice, never breaking eye contact with her.

"What do we know about her?"

The doctor cleared his throat.

"Her name is Molly Hooper, she was a pathologist in st Barts in London. She studied in Cambridge, and she had a cat named Toby. And the most important of all, she isn't a geneticallly-engineered human."

"Then, what is the status of her relationship with Khan?" Asked Kirk clearly confused.

"Who?" Asked Molly equally confused.

"Khan Noonien Singh? John Harrison? He's the most dangerous criminal in the world, Ford God's sake!" Shouted Kirk exasperated.

"Sorry, I don't know who are you talking about."

"Look is this guy." Told her doctor McCoy while he was handing her a tablet with a picture of a man. Molly felt like she was going to faint.

That couldn't be, It simply couldn't be him. Sherlock was dead, and he would never harm any innocent. He was a high-functioning sociopath not a psychopath like Anderson had said.

"W-what d-did he do?" She asked trembling.

"He has killed more tan forty people, including my mentor." Kirk said frivolously.

"Do you recognize him?" Asked McCoy.

Molly swallowed hard.

"He looks like an old friend. But I don't think it could be him. He died many decades ago, along the rest of my friends and family."

"But Why were you inside that cryogenic pod?"

"That's what I want to know."

A man with pointed ears and strange eyebrows, entered the room in a hurry. He also seemed surprised to see her awake.

"Sir, there's a new call from the Vengeance. We need you on the bridge."

"I'm comming, Mr. Spock."

"Captain, who is she?" Asked Spock frowning.

"That beauty over there is Dr. Molly Hooper. She was inside one of the capsules."

"But sir, isn't she a-" Started the vulcan.

"No." Interrupted McCoy.

Spcok appeared to be surprised by this.

"S-sorry but, can I go with you to the bridge? I would like to know where I am." asked Molly with a mousy voice. Kirk smirked.

"Of course miss. Please let me guide you through my ship." He said offering his hand. Molly blushed a little and accepted his offer.

McCoy and Spock shook their heads in disbelief.

"Not even being attacked by a psychopath, can make him stop from flirting."

* * *

On the bridge Molly observed in awe how people from different species and planets worked together using the most advanced pieces of technology. It was incredible, and more than once she wondered if she could get to work on a place like this.

On her stance on the bridge Molly had met several people. First was Uhura, a comunications officer and Spock's girlfriend, that had been very kind and sympathetic to her. Then the officials Scotty, Sulu and Chekov that also were very nice to her.

And Kirk was so sweet and handsome and he seemed really interested on her, unlike Sherlock. Maybe she could be happy in this century, it wasn't that bad.

Suddenly Uhura stood up, alarmed.

"Sir, We have another call from the vengeance, should we answer?"

"Okay, let's take the call."

The front window soon turned into a screen, that showed the image of a man so similar to Sherlock that made Molly want to cry.

"Well, pathetic creatures, Have you reconsidered my offer?" Spoke Khan.

A lonely tear rolled down Molly's cheek. Even the voice was the same.

"We don't negotiate with terrorists." Said Kirk loud and clear.

"Really?, Then I don't think that-"

Khan stopped talking and looked at the small woman holding on Kirk's arm like her life depended on it, then narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists tightly.

"I have a new offer to you." He said coldly.

"What do you want?" Demanded Spock.

"I. Want .Her." Said Khan pointing to Molly.

"What?" Asked all of them.

"You have heard me. I want her on my ship on thirty minutes. And if my demands are not accomplished, I will kill everyone aboard the Enterprise." And the call ended. Leaving all of them in silence.

Molly sighed in defeat and spoke.

"I'll do it"

Everyone turned to look at Molly, who was still holding Kirk's arm and looking sadly to the floor.

"Dr. Hooper, you don't have to do this. There must be another way."

"No. There's not. Look you all are good people and I won't forgive myself if anything happened to you. Please, take me to his ship."

* * *

The Vengeance was scary, and bigger than the Enterpise. Also the workers weren't so nice. Molly found herself being roughly scorted by two soldiers to a strange room, that soon she discovered that it was the quarters of the captain.

During fifteen minutes she sat quietly on the bed, bracing herself in order to stop trembling.

The door of the quarters opened and Khan Noonien Singh entered. He stood during several seconds in the middle of the room, looking at her warily. When he recovered from the first impression he walked slowly towards her. He extended a trembling arm, willing to touch her and caressed her face, then hugged her with all his might as though she was going to vanish at any moment, but at the same time trying not to crush her with his superior strenght.

Molly couldn't be more confused at the moment, but still returned the hug.

"Molly… It's really you…" Khan said. Then it hit her.

"Sherlock?" She said with eyes full of tears.

"I'ven waiting so long to this moment…"

Molly went rigid. If he was Sherlock, then….

"Why did you kill those people? I tought you weren't a psychopath." She said stepping back from him.

Sherlock didn't bother to hide the flinch that showed her how much her words had pained him. He stepped fowards trying to hold her hand, but she stepped back again.

"I thought you were all dead. They told me that they had killed you. And I was so angry and hurt…" He said begging. Molly still not believed him, and it hurted him more tan being called 'freak' or 'machine' by everybody.

"Please Molly…" He cupped her face in his hands and forced her to look at him in the eye.

He sounded so desesperate and pleadingly that Molly couldn't believe that he was acting. She put her hands on his.

"Why?"

"They left me no other option. I had to do that. It hurted me so much to lose you… I'ven completely alone since Marcus awoke me, and he made me believe that everyone I trusted and loved was dea-"

Molly stopped him giving him a soft peck on the lips. He contentedly returned the kiss, while she moved her hands to his now short haircut.

"You have to stop doing this please, I beg you. Let me explain them your motives. We can solve this and recover our friends."

Sherlock seemed to consider this and then spoke in a dangerous tone.

"But I'm sitll going to kill Kirk."

Molly seemed quite shocked by his declaration.

"But why? He hasn't done anything bad, does he?"

Sherlock smirked and put his chin on Molly's shoulder.

"He should learn to not touch what's not his."


	10. Viking

**Beautiful AU. Viking!lock, enjoy ;)**

Molly couldn't believe his father's words. How could her father do this to her? She was his only daughter for crying out loud!

"Father please, don't force me into this. Please,I beg you."

Her father looked at her sadly and touched her cheek with one of his wrinkled hands.

"My beautiful daughter. I wish things weren't this way. But you have heard him, love. He wants the princess to be his woman, otherwise, he and his army will ravage the kingdom."

Molly was sobbing now. She doen't want to marry that brute bastard, but she understood that it was for the well-being of her people. There wasn't another way to save them.

"Father, I'll do as you ask. Now lead me to the throne room."

They walked slowly, knowing that as soon as the chief of the Viking clan laid his cold and merciless eyes on her, they would never be able to be together again.

On the throne room the chief of the Holmes clan stood proudly, looking bored. By his side was the man that had presented himself as John, his advisor and best friend. The chief was large and quite muscular, with pale skin, dark curly hair and incredibly sharp cheekbones. He was so beautiful that if he wasn't a savage that destroyed everything he touched, Molly would have been more tan happy to marry him.

On the other hand, his companion despite being a little more bulkier in built, was a good ten inches smaller tan him. And in his eyes, there was not the same fierceness and coldness, instead there was a calm and serene expresion that made him look more diplomatic.

Both warriors, although it was one of the colder seasons of the year, were only dressed in furry loincloths and furry boots, showig them that they couldn't care less about the weather. That made them appear even more bestial.

"You are late." Spoke the chief. His deep voice rumbled through the entire room.

"My apologies, my lord. I had to prepare my daughter." Said the King, pointing towards Molly.

The chief gave her a curious glare and narrowed his eyes. Then, walked slowly towards her and stopped in front of her, towering over her small and scared frame. He extended an enormous hand and caressed her face, causing her to shiver under his touch. His hands were so cold and so rough…

Grunting approvingly, he hauled her over his shoulder and carried her toward the entrance of the castle, were the horses were waiting. John followed them in silence, not daring to disturb his superior.

Molly knew in that moment that she would never come back.

* * *

They have been riding for nearly four hours, with Molly in the chief's horse with her back pressed against his broad chest. She could feel the muscles on his chest rise and fall with every exhalation and inhalation, and his hot breath on her neck.

Occasionally she discovered him smelling her hair, capturing her essence like an animal. In that frecuent occassions she would stiffen, causing him to stiffen too.

When the horses couldn't take one more step, they finally acamped. Molly didn't dare to move any muscle or to speak, fearing the consequences. She didn't even eat. Well, she didn't until the chief put a deer leg in front of her.

"Eat." That was not a suggestion, that was an order that have to be accomplished, if not…

She slowly nibbed the leg, realizing how hungry she was. The chief relaxed his stance and gave her a half smile.

"It's now my job to feed you." He said calmly.

The food ended and Molly felt really tired. She hadn't slept in all day and she needed rest. The chief looked at her and signaled to his tent.

"Sleep there."

She quickly obeyed, and as soon as she entered the tent, she broke into sobs. She didn't know if they could hear her, but she didn't care. She had all right to do this.

When the sobs and tears finally ended, she took a look through the tent. Unlike the tents she had seen in books or had heard in the legends. There weren't swords, axes and other weapons. Instead there were anathomy books and ancient medicine scrolls.

Curiosity got the best of her and took one of the scrolls. She was in the middle of an interesting essay about medical herbs when the flap of the tent was drawn aside.

"Do you like them?"

She squeaked and the scroll fell from her hands. That caused the chief gave a booming laugh.

"Y-yes my lord." She nodded shyly.

"Sherlock."

"S-sorry?"

"You shall call me Sherlock, _kona_. Now let's go to sleep"

Molly nodded and followed him to the center of the room, where he was dispossed to lay. She stiffened when she felt his arm curling protectively around her waist and pulling her to him, but soon relaxed and fell asleep listening to the beating of his heart.

* * *

Sherlock looked at the small princess on his arms. She was so fragile and so delicate that an air stream could easily break her. He would kill anyone who dare to lay a finger on what's his.

It had nearly broken his cold heart hearing her sobs. He didn't want her to be sad, never. He swore to Odin that he would win her love at any cost.

_"Minn Kona, Minn Vif…" _He said before drifting to sleep.


	11. Date

**Little Helena is growing up too fast for Sherlock XD Thinking in Elijah Wood as the boyfriend. Enjoy! :)**

Sherlock Holmes disliked many things. And his daughter's new boyfriend was one of them.

It wasn't the teen's fault. Elijah was sweet, smart, attractive, generous and polite. It was the fact that he was trying to steal his Little Bee from him that bothered him.

Sherlock had always been a possessive man. _His_ cases, _his_ things,_ his_ Pathologist-wife and _his_ daughter.

_His_. That meant that she belonged to him, not to Elijah. Seeing his baby daughter growing up so fast was breaking his heart.

Today, they had planned going to the cinema to see some ridicoulous science fiction movie that was very famous among teenagers. Helena had promised him that they won't kiss, shag, or embrace during the lenght of their date.

There was a norm that he had clearly established since Helena showed her first signs of attraction towards the opposite gender that simply was: _NO_ romantic gestures until she were old enough to buy herself a home (It was ridicoulous but well, he was an overprotective father)

At six o'clock Elijah appeared at the door looking shier than ever. It may had melted Molly and Helena's heart, but definetely not Sherlock's. He already knew what this guy was up to, and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

He gripped the arms of his armchair so hard that his knuckles started turning white. That would have been passed unobserved by anyone but not by his family.

"Mom, please. Don't let Daddy ruin my date I beg you. I really like Elijah" Whispered Helena.

Her mother nodded sympatheticly and walked towards his fuming husband, placing a comforting hand over his shoulder.

"Sherlock…" She started.

The only reply that she obtained from him was a feral grunt. Then he stormed to their room. Helena looked afflicted to the door.

"Is he angry with me?"

"Of course not, honey. He would never hate you, it's just he doesn't like changes. And you're growing up so fast… Now go with Elijah and enjoy the movie."

"Thanks mom!" Said Helena taking Elijah's hand, who smiled nervously at her, and going through the door.

Molly sighed and looked at the now empty living room. She had just said goodbye to her daughter, now she had to take care of her other child. Tip-toeing she walked to their bedroom's door and knocked slightly.

"Sherlock?"

No answer.

"Sherlock please, let me in."

Again, no answer.

Tired of his tantrums, she opened the door and found Sherlock laying on their bed clutching a 'teddy-bee' with all his might

"He is planning to kiss her, you know." He told her coldly.

Molly sighed again and lay with him on the bed, resting her head on his chest and laying a hand on his now slightly graying curls.

"One day she will get married and have children, and she will live her own life. We can't stop her, that's not how it works, love."

"But I won't be there to protect her! What if this Elijah guy cheats on her or hurt her?." Protested Sherlock while pouting.

"Sherlock, don't question our daughter's brilliant deduction skills. She will know in less tan 30 seconds if Elijah or the man she chooses to marry is a bad partner."

Sherlock pouted again, only to be kissed passionately by his wife. Resting on her elbows, she looked down at him.

"And if someone hurts her, she can always count with the wrath of her family."


	12. Mate

**Demon!lock as I said. An interesting new AU but I kinda prefer Smaug!lock, Vamp!lock or Trek!lock; Even so I still like it. Enjoy! :D**

It all started as a normal day, well in this case night.

As always Dr. Molly Hooper, head pathologist of St. Barts was working on the corpse of one unfortunate soul that had been 'accidentaly' murdered the day before.

Lately, there were having a lot of deaths in London. That was unusual, but the most unusual thing of all was not only that all the corpses were from criminals, but that Sherlock Holmes, repeat, _Sherlock Bloody Holmes_, the same man that jumped of happiness everytime there was a triple homicide was not pleased with those mystery deaths. He _even_ had refused to take the case.

_'So weird'_ Molly thought to herself. Sherlock had been acting odd since the killings started. But the most unnerving thing was that he only seemed nervous when he was with her at the morgue.

_'Sherlock Holmes? Mr. I'm-smarter-than-you-so-shut-the-fuck-up nervous? With me? Yeah, right.'_

Suddenly the labs door bursted opened and a very distressed Sherlock entered. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"Molly." His voice was firm, yet trembling.

"Yes, Sherlock?" She said smiling.

Sherlock seemed to be having an inner fight with himself, he appeared so stressed and worried that made Molly wonder if he was high.

Then he became rigid and adopted his usual arrogant stance. Now he looked very serious and intimidating.

"I've got something to imform you about."

"What it is it?" She asked.

"I'm not the hero everyone seems to see. I once said that I was neither the side of the angels or the demons. I lied."

"Sorry?" Molly was starting to worry. He chuckled.

"Just sit and enjoy the view."

He started trembling and Molly again wondered if he had been taking drugs.

She stared with fear when his nails sharpened, his fangs elongated and two horns started emerging from his forehead. The creepiest thing were his eyes. She barely could resist a gasp when she found that pools of black looking at her.

Where were those blue-green eyes she loved so deeply? Now his eyes were all pupil and the only thing that showed was cruelty.

"Molly, listen carefully because I will not repeat twice. I'm a demon, and the one who caught, judged and murdered those criminals. And you, Molly Hooper, are_ mine_. My mate, my maiden, my wife, _mine_."

And she screamed in fright.

* * *

Molly had not abandoned her flat since that dreadful night. She had called Mike saying that she was going to have a month off, taking advantage of the multiples days-off she had wasted working in the morgue. Mike cheerfuly had agreed, saying that it was about time she went on a vacation.

Warily she looked through the front window. He was still there, waiting and patrolling like he had been doing all these days. He wouldn't go away. He wanted her, and he would get what he wanted at any cost.

"Please, go away." She muttered. Sherlock simply looked at her and smirked shaking his head negatively. She stepped away from the window.

Scared and stressed, she started sobbing desesperately on the sofa, with Toby nuzzling his nose on her tigh in an attempt to comfort his master.

"Toby, sweetie. Not now please." She begged.

The cat,knowing when he wasn't wanted gave her the stink eye and went down to the carpet in order to clean his genitals.

Molly sighed and went to her bedroom, hoping that a good twelve-hour sleep would clean her thoughts. She needed to escape him, but, on the other hand she needed to know why he had chosen her as his mate if Ms. Adler was the one for him.

_'Why do you have to make everything more complicated?'_ She thought before drifting to a peaceful sleep.

—-

It was four in the morning when she heard the crash. Tip-toeing she grabbed and old baseball bat that belonged to his brother and made her way silently to the living room.

There was no one. It couldn't be Toby, he was fast asleep and snoring loudly on her bed. Also, it wasn't a burlgar, there were no windows opened and her lock was not forced. Then, what the hell was going on?

"Teletransport, one of the multiples habilities of a high range demon." Said one voice behind her back.

Molly squeaked and lift up the bat to hit repeteadely the intruder. But he was faster and stopped the bat just by grabbing it with his right hand.

"Sherlock?" Molly asked.

He smirked and tightened his hold on the bat causing it to break in two.

"Obviously."

She started to step back. But Sherlock again predicted her movements and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her to his toned torso.

"How long have you been breaking into my flat?" She demanded, trying to show him that she was not afraid. He chuckled.

"I've been for a while. I like it"

"What do you want from me?"

His expression darkened and his brow furrowed. His eyes became again the black pools, and his fangs, horns and claws surged.

"Why don't you want to be my mate?" He asked, and if Molly wouldn't have known him better she would said he sounded hurt.

"Why do you want me to be your mate?"

He cupped her chin, forcing her warm brown eyes to meet his cold dark eyes.

"You are so pure, so fragile, and so brilliant that I've always had this need of marking you as mine, and protecting you because I don't want anyone hurting you. I need you to be my eternal companion." The words were beautiful but when they are said with that stoic mask, the scene can be quite frightening. Molly simply looked at him weird.

Sherlock understood that he had to be more persuasive if he wanted her to be his. Lowering his head to her neck, he started nuzzling and kissing her. He couldn't help the grunt of satisfaction that he emmited when he heard her moan because he had touched a sensitive spot on her neck..

"Sherlock… please… oooohhh… don't…"

Sherlock nipped her neck and growled.

"I bet you that at the end of the night you will be mine." He grunted and pinned her to the wall.

Molly was afraid, very afraid, but instinctively wrapped her legs around him. That only turned him on even more.

"Molly, don't fear me. Never. I'm the same Sherlock you know, please don't resist me." His tone, demanding yet pleading made her take the decision.

"Sherlock, I trust you with my life. What do you need?"

He groaned, understanding the meaning of the quesion.

"You."


	13. Pregnant

**Pregnant Sherlolly with BrOtp Johnlock :3 So cute!**

John looked at his friend for the thirtineth time that day. He seemed distracted, nervous and non-Sherlock. Something was bothering his friend and he was disposed to discover it.

He started walking towards him, who was currently shouting at Anderson about something related to the type of knife that the murderer had used on the unlucky victim. He had never seen Sherlock so enraged, so it was something of utterly importance that was disturbing him.

"AND I TOLD YOU THAT IT WAS A SHIV, YOU IDIOTIC USELESS MORON! NOW STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOUR LOW IQ DISTURBS MY TRAIN OF THOUGHTS AND EVERYONE'S!"

Even Donovan seemed surprised at his outburst. Anderson was pale as a ghost, and looked like was going to faint. John couldn't help but feel a little stunned.

"Are you okay mate?" John asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Why do you say that? I'm perfectly fine!" He snapped.

John sighed. He could be a child sometimes.

"Alright, what is it this time? some idiot has wounded your enormous ego?"

"It's Molly."

John seemed surprised.

"Molly? What happens with her?"

"That's the problem, John. I don't know! and I don't like not knowing things, it makes me feel so… _ordinary_." He spat the last word like it was venom.

"Have you asked her?"

He stopped dead on his tracks.

"No."

"Then, what are you waiting for?"

He huffed.

"John, don't be stupid. It doesn't suit you. I'm perfectly capable of solving this myself."

"And what's the matter with Molly?"

"She's acting odd lately, she has been avoiding me and she has been crying a lot. I have no clue what I could have done wrong to upset her so badly!"

Sherlock seemed exasperated, and John felt pity for him.

"Tell me, do you have any idea of what had happened before she started acting oddly?"

He seemed to consider his question.

"She was feeling sick, probably she came down with the flu. She couldn't stop throwing up, every morning and everytime she ate. And she felt very tired, somedays she couldn't make it to work."

"Did she have any fever? mucus? cough?" Asked John already in Doctor-mode.

"Nope."

John appeared toughtful, before a huge grin sprawled across his face.

"What is it John? Spit it out already!" Sherlock demanded worringly.

He chuckled and patted him on the back.

"Congratulations buddy."

It took him only a moment to discover the meaning of his words. And it took him less than a second to run towards Barts.

* * *

Molly was in the middle of an autopsy when two long arms grabbed her by the waist and scooped her in the air, turning her small body around.

She could see the look of excitement on Sherlock's face. Either he had a new interesting case or an experiment has gone well.

"Are we going to be parents?" He asked.

She looked surprised, How could he…? Oh, right. She was married to _Sherlock Holmes_. He knew everything.

"Y-yeah, You are not angry?"

He let out a booming laugh.

"How could I be? Someone with my brilliant intelligence is growing inside you!, Isn't it marvelous?"

She smiled, and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"Yes, It is."


	14. Christmas

**I've always loved a Crhistmas Sherlolly. Damn ASIB It's Its fault that I can't see the episode without crying :,( Sherlock, always is an arse to our sweet poor Molly D:¡ Enjoy! **

"And we can put a big Christmas tree and garlands and a punchbowl with Mrs. Hudson's eggnog…"

John Watson loved Mary, really. But he felt like his head was going to burst. Now he understood Sherlock when he planned that dreadful Christmas party. Speaking of him…

"Mary, honey. Are you sure that Sherlock will let us throw a Christmas party tonight on his flat?"

Mary Watson nee Morstan looked offended.

"Of course? Why not? It's also your flat, you _still_ pay half of the rent!"

"Yeah, but you know how he is. He would prefer a case of a mass murderer than a Christmas party."

"Well, He will have to endure. It's our first Christmas together since he returned from the dead, and I don't want_ ANYTHING_ to spoil it. Have I made myself clear?"

John nodded slowly, sometimes his wife could be quite frightening.

"Y-yes sweetie, let's go to find Molly."

* * *

Molly Hooper stood in the middle of her lab revising an old autopsy report when an overly happy Mary and a cautious John entered through the front door.

"Molly! We have wonderful news to tell you, It's about 221B!." Mary beamed

"Oh, really?" Molly frowned. She wasn't sure if she would like the news they were going to tell her.

"We are going to have a wonderful Christmas party tonight and you are invited!" Mary clapped with excitement.

Molly froze.

_ . .NO. . Again. _She thought. She didn't know she would survive another humiliation like last christmas with Sherlock. Instead her mouth replied.

"Thanks, I'll be there." She said with a happiness that she didn't have. In her head she was thinking different ways to evade that event.

"Great! Come on, John we have to finalize the preparations."

"Right, Mary. Bye Molly!"

"Yeah, goodbye." Said Molly absently.

She couldn't live that again. No. She made herself a promise. Sherlock Holmes would never make her cry again.

* * *

"YOU TWO HAVE DONE WHAT?"

"You have heard me loud and clear, Sherlock. We are going to have a party here tonight, in 221B, and you are going to attend." Mary said seriously.

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Of course I'm going to attend. This is in fact, my flat. Not yours."

"Everyone is going to attend, Lestrade, Mrs Hudson, _Molly_…" John started.

Sherlock's interest picked at the mention of the meek pathologist's name. Since his fall, his relationship with Molly had improved so good that he wasn't sure how he felt about her. The only thing he knew was that when he was with her, everything seemed better, and when they were separated a sentiment of longing crept on his chest.

_Sentiment. Always so complicated. _He thought dismissively.

But in truth he ached for seeing his pathologist tonight.

* * *

It was ten o'clock, two hours after the party had begun and everyone had started to worry.

Molly hadn't appeared.

Sherlock was pacing impatiently through the livingroom looking to the front door each two minutes and half. Every second that passed made his concern grow.

"I'll call her, maybe she has forgotten." Mary said, looking for her phone.

"How can she forget if she has been invited today?" Sherlock snapped. Mary ignored him and dialed Molly's number.

"Put it on speaker." Sherlock ordered. Mary obeyed.

"_Hello?"_ Molly asked.

"Molly! Where are you? We are all waiting for you!" Mary spoke worringly.

Molly sighed through the phone line.

"_Mary, I don't think I can go to the party_."

Sherlock tensed.

"Why not?"

"_Because… because I don't want to."_

Sherlock gripped the arms of the armchair tightly.

_Why?_

"What?"

They heard a sob through the phone line. It wasn't loud and It wasn't long, but It was a sob. Coming from Molly. Sherlock's heart clenched.

"_Has anyone told you about the last Christmas party in 221B? I have never felt so embarrased. But it wasn't Sherlock's fault. He was angry beacuse he didn't want any party on his flat and he ended up venting over me. And the worst thing of all is that everything he said was true. My breasts and mouth are too small for anyone to notice. And I looked pathetic on that dress. I looked like a child who was trying to dress up like her mother. That night I think my crush died, and my hopes and dreams too. He ruined them. Not to mention what happened to my self esteem. Goodnight Mary, and forgive me for not advising you that I wouldn't come. Merry Christmas._" She hang up.

Everyone went silent after that. But if they had listened closely, they would have heard Sherlock's non-existent heart breaking into a million of pieces.

Heartbroken and enraged he grabbed the Belstaff coat and scarf and stormed trough the door towards the street. With his quick steps it took him less than 15 minutes to arrive to Molly's flat.

* * *

Molly was in the middle of a boring Christmas movie when furious knocks made her bolt from her seat and drop Toby.

The knocks sounded again and she hurriedly went to the door in order to answer the door. She didn't mind being only with a pair of her best lingerie panties and a strapless black shirt (It was a good way for her to remember that despite what Sherlock Holmes had said, she indeed had a nice figure)

The door opened and she stood in shock at the dark figure of Sherlock Holmes looking down at her with wide eyes and mouth hanged open.

_Great. I completely forgot today was the traditional Sherlockian custom of 'embarrass Molly and crush all her hopes'_. She thought sarcastically.

Sherlock seemed to be in awe, he couldn't think properly. Since when did Molly have such a nice figure? He supposed that she had always been like that but the baggy clothes that she wore in the morgue did nothing to highlight her body. He could felt himself starting to harden a bit.

_Why do you always betray me?_ He asked his body.

"What do you want, Sherlock?" Molly asked. She was half naked but she couldn't give a fuck. All she wanted was that evening to be over.

"Did I broke you so badly to not love me anymore?" He asked sounding slightly hurt.

"What?" She asked before realizing what had happened.

"You heard me.."

"Everyone heard you. Was I really that horrible to you?"

Molly stayed silent. But it didn't take a genius to know the answer. Sherlock leaned fowards and pressed a soft gentle kiss on her lips.

"What was that for?" Asked Molly shyly.

"I'm sorry Molly. I know I'm not the best when it comes to feelings but I want to try. If you let me."

"You want to try? with me?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Of course. With whom else? Mrs Hudson? Lestrade? or maybe John?"

"You don't have to be a dick, you know." She said crossing her arms.

He smirked.

"I know but I'm lucky to have you now to remind me, am I?"

Molly stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips.

"Of course you are, you incredibly git."


	15. Cat Heat

**And here it goes! Some sherlolly cat-porn! Yeah, I know I'm sick. I've lost my mind and I'm reaaally bored ;) Enjoy! :D**

Heat. Molly the not-so-young kitten was in heat. And it burned. A lot.

She was being miserable, meowling all the time and rubbing herself against the kitchen's chairs, demanding to be pleasured.

She couldn't go anywhere, she was locked inside the kitchen, and the other male cats where in separated romos in order to not mate with her.

_Whatever that term means_ She thought

She needed something, no, someone to help her to survive this horrid experience. Meowling loudly she lay on her back on the hard and cold floor. She only wanted to scratch Mrs. Hudson's face for locking her away from the other cats.

"Please, please, help!" She meowled. Molly had never been in heat before, it was her first time and she was really scared.

Suddenly the kitchen's door opened and revealed Sherlock hanging on the door knob.

"Sherlock?" She asked through heavy eyelids.

"Molly." He simply said, like a matter of fact.

"Go away! Mrs Hudson will hit you with the broom if she finds you here."

The male cat rolled his eyes and went towards hers, when he was at mere centimetres from her, he licked her back lovingly. She purred in pleasure and arched her back.

"D-don't stop… please."

He happily continued, along with rubbing his nose on her smaller body, enjoying her soft purrs. She was so sweet and lovely, he couldn't stop licking her even if he wanted to.

He wanted to assure that he was her first, only he could be the one who mated her on her first heat and the only one who ever mate her.

"Lay down." He comanded.

She contentedly obeyed, and offered her small furry body to him . Molly lifted her tail in order to give him more access to her entrance. Sherlock positioned himself and took care to not crush her with his bigger and heavier body.

His intrusion was so abrupt that made Molly hiss loudly, no one had told her who much that hurted.

He started moving slowly trying to adapt to her tightness. Then he moved faster, letting the animal instinct overwhelm him.

They found their own rythm and when Sherlock felt themselves near the end he bitted hard Molly's neck, making sure she was marked.

They came togheter and Molly emmited the loudest meowl that she had ever emmited.

3 minutes later they found themselves lying in somethin akin a embrace but in cat's versión. Molly nuzzled her nose against Sherlock's fur while he licked the small wound that his fangs had caused on the fur of her neck.

"Why did you do this?" She asked.

"Because I wanted to." He said between licks.

A gasp was heard coming from the kitchen door. They both looked up and saw a very surprised Mrs Hudson standing there. If cats could smirk Sherlock will be smirking smugly now.

"Oh, dear… you both know what does mean?" Asked Mrs. Hudson.

Behind appeared a small fluffy persian cat with blonde fur. He looked quite proud with himself.

"Of course they both know what this means… MARY! looks like we are going to have a new litter of kittens soon!"


	16. Angry

**I'm hopelessly in love with Treklock, I can't help it :)**

"Daddy?"

Khan looked from the book he was reading to this 6 year old daughter, Helena.

"Yes?" He asked softly.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked clutching her stuffed-bee towards her chest.

"Why, of course you can, come here" He said patting his tigh. She sat on his lap and looked down shyly.

"Well?" He asked.

She looked at her feet again innocently and Khan cleared his throat impatiently.

"Why are you always angry?"

Khan seemed taken aback by her honesty. He couldn't puzzle why his own daughter thought he was always angry.

"Why do you say that? I'm not always angry."

"It's… because you always put that strange face everytime." She said making a frown that almost resulted comical on her soft features. He couldn't help but chuckle at her face.

"Have Mommy and I done something wrong?"

"Of course not, my little princess. I would never be angry with you or your mother."

"And what about Uncles John and Greg? And Auntie Mary and Hamish? or Nana Hudson? Have they done something bad to you?"

Giving her a small smile he caressed her soft dark curls, very similiar to the ones he used to have.

"Well, maybe your Uncles John and Greg can be quite stupid sometimes, but I'm not angry at them, and I will never be."

"Then why?" She asked.

Khan was not sure if he should tell her the truth about his rage and frustration. She was only a child, a very brilliant one of course, but far too innocent and compassionate to know all the truth. So he opted to tell her half of the story.

"Helena, my Little girl, you must know that there are very bad people who won't think twice when it comes to hurting you and your mother in order to hurt me, and that's what worries me." He said trying to control the ire that plowed through him when he remembered the multiple foes that could harm his family.

_But you have to stay calm, for your daughter._ He reminded himself

"It's getting late, Helena. It's time to sleep." He said carrying her towards her bedroom. When he deposited her in bed, she was already sleeping peacefully. He looked lovingly at her.

Since he was injected with the serum, he was not meant to have any feeling. If he had been a machine before, now he was worse. He was a monster, a cold-blooded killer without mercy and compassion. But, seeing the small girl lying serenely on the bed, he couldn't help but feel joy and proud.

A pair of small, thin arms embraced his waist, and a soft head was pressed towards his back.

"Molly." He murmured quietly.

"I see that your deductive skills are still brilliant, Sherlock." She chuckled.

Khan smiled,he loved when she called him for his real name. In this world, Sherlock Holmes, World's only Consulting Detective was dead. Instead it was Khan Noonien Singh, ex-terrorist (He promised his family he wouldn't do that again) and superhuman. Hearing his name make him remember about the old times when he ran with John through London's streets catching all the criminals. Now, they were the criminals and the ones who were chased.

Enraged he thought about Marcus and the ones who made him a criminal. He started trembling with ire.

Turning slowly he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her fiercely until they have to step back trying to recover their breath.

"Whoah, keep calm tiger. I'm not going anywhere." She said between ragged breaths.

"I wouldn't let you go" Sherlock said, tightening his hold on her.

She smiled and kissed him again, even if Molly couldn't understand why he had committed those blood colded murderes she knew he had done them in order to save them.

She knew that he couldn't live withouth any of them. She, Helena, John, Mary, Hamish, Lestrade, and Mrs. Hudson were all his life, and he will kill for them. Many people said he was a cold blooded bastard, without feelings. But only a man with the biggest of the hearts could murder to protect his family.

Things would never be as they were before, but if they were all together they will be fine.


	17. Jealous Rage

**More Demon!lock Sherlolly, Yay! :D**

It was strange having him always at her side, even if she found it sweet and cute, sometimes it was quite frustrating.

She couldn't go anywhere without him. He was always watching and guarding her. He even growled at any man who was brave enough to speak to her. Not even John and Lestrade were allowed to talk to her without his presence. There were times when she felt like a prisioner.

That's why she blessed Mary Watson, one of her best friends at university and a Obstetrician at Barts. Thank god she suggested a Girl's night with another two female nurses at Barts.

Molly was not very sure about how she was going to tell Sherlock about her little hang out. But fortunately he was out on case with John and he wouldn't notice.

So she put on her tightest dress and her higher heels, because tonight she was going to have fun, because tonight she wasn't Molly Hooper, Pathologist at Barts and mate of a high range demon, tonight she was free.

* * *

She was enjoying a good drink with her friends in one of the most famous pubs in London. They were talking about the new gossips at Barts, cute actors and about their respectives boyfriends. She was having fun, really, and then he came and ruined her evening.

Sherlock stormed through the door like he owned the place. Narrowing his eyes he surveyed the room looking for Molly and tried very hard to not tramsform right there. Once he spotted her he walked towards her with firm steps. Molly paled and quickly stood up, not daring to look at him in the eye.

Sherlock took advantage of this and examined her choice of clothing, he felt his heart beat furiously.

"Come" He said in a growl.

Molly was about to protest when she noticed the way he was containing himself. One more minute and everyone would know.

She said goodbye to her colleages and taking his hand she led him towards the darkened streets. They didn't bothered to take a taxi, they walked as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Sherlock couldn't help but become more agitated at the way some men were looking at Molly. How could she choose such a dress if it wasn't to be with him? and how dare men to look at what's his?

If took a great amount of his will-power to not change right here and kill everyone who had the courage to look with lust at her. He would mark her when they got home.

* * *

When they arrived at Baker Street they went up the stairs in absolute silence, Sherlock with ragged breaths and tightening his hold on Molly.

Once they were inside the safety of 221B Sherlock couldn't contain himself anymore and changed. Full of rage he began destroying everything he found, including his experiments. Molly wisely stood by the door, and when she decided that enough was enough, she approached him quietly and embraced him.

"I'm sor-"

He interrupted her with a demanding kiss, and she obediently responded.

"You have been a naughty girl, Molly. Wearing that dress that causes other men to desire you. You knew that it would send me on edge, and despite that you did it. Now It's time to remind you whom you belong to." He said huskily.

Sherlock didn't bother giving her anymore explanations, he hauled her over his shoulder and carried her towards their bedroom.


	18. New Can at the Pack

**Inspired on a drawing made by the lovely artbylexie. I will DIE shipping Sherlolly I don't care what they do on the series… Super excited and crying because of the Sherlolly kiss, i didn't mind it wasn't real, for me it was because Sherlock and Molly kissed :) ****Alright I'm rambling, enjoy the story!**

Sherlock Holmes the only Great Dane Detective stood looking through the window terribly bored.

Mistress Hudson had walked him three times by then and he was still very bored. Anderson the Pembroke had passed two times in order to take his toys away but he wasn't having none of it. He was bored, not stupid.

Sherlock huffed. It was going to be another loooong day without any cases to solve.

John Westie seeing his friend's distress tried to cheer him up.

"Aren't you intriged by the surprise that Mistress Hudson has prepared for us?" He asked moving his tail happily. Sherlock looked at him weird.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh right, I forgot you were in your Can Palace. Mistress Hudson told us that she was going to give us a surprise. Exciting, isn't it?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes at John's nervousness. "Very sane for her part to talk to her dogs like they were normal people."

John growled."Sherlock! Don't you dare to talk about her like that. She feed us, love us and walk us."

He didn't listen, just stood there sulking all he could and looking through the window.

"All right, behave like a newborn puppy if you want, I'll go with Mary."

Sherlock said nothing and continued to stare at the window while his friend went looking for the female pomeranian. During a good couple of hours nothing happened but then he saw Mistress Hudson carrying a box on her old yet strong arms. Curiosity got the best of him and started barking, alerting the others.

Soon they all found themselves barking at the door impatiently. The barks increased when they heard the keys unlocking the door.

"Whoo-hoo my dears! I'm very happy to see you too, but now I need to sit down and rest a little."

As soon as at the box was put on the wooden floor everyone was sniffing and moving their tails. Only Greg Husky Lestrade tried to put any order between them.

"Everybody! take a step back! put your paws where I can see them!"

Sherlock eventually grew bored and returned to his seat near the window. He didn't look when the box was opened, and tried to ignore the sweet scent of the creature inside it, he even tried to ignore the soft and quiet barks that accompained it's output. But he couldn't resist to roll his eyes at Mistress Hudson excited tone.

"Look what I found! Isn't she lovely? I found her this morning, the poor thing had been beaten up. What should we call her? she is so adorable… what about Molly? It's so cute, like her."

Sherlock rolled his eyes again and let escape an annoyed sigh. Who in is right mind could be so cloying? He didn't understand all this fuss about a mutt that she had found that mornning.

Someone sniffing him snapped him out of his Can Palace. Turning his head he prepared to snap the imbecile ho had dared to interrupt him with his/her mundane activities. His cold blue eyes found soft hazelnut eyes and a small and beautiful Cocker Spaniel stood there, observing him.

"Hi… I'm Molly, Molly Cocker…" She trailed shyly.

"Hi." He replied. He couldn't help but notice how she barely could put her left front paw on the floor. That made him fell rabid. Who could beat such a fagile thing?

"Nice spot you have there in the sun. Can I lay here at your side?" she asked looking down.

If she were another dog, he would have said no, he would have growled and even snapped something cruel at him or her. But soon he found he couldn't said her no, not when she was looking at him with those eyes.

He nodded and she quietly lay on the ground resting on his side. Feeling her small body against his larger one stirred something very animal in him.

In a matter of seconds he understood that he would never been able to say no to her.


	19. Animal Lover

**Looking at my rabbit and hamster for inspiration, they always have the answer to all my questions :D I always imagine Sherlock and Molly's daughter as an animal lover, vegetarian and with dreams of becoming the world's only Consulting Vet XD**

Helena Adara Holmes ran down the hallways of clutching the bulge that was on her jacket and holding fiercely her Hello Kitty bag. She knew what she had done wasn't good, but she happily would do it again if that meant saving more innocent lifes.

Her family may lecture her and even penalize her for doing 'such a trivial and useless mission' as her father would portray it, but she didn't care. All that matter was her friends were safe.

On her running she crashed into something that made her stumble backwards and land on her butt. Looking up to see what had made her fall she couldn't supress a shiver when she discovered that it wasn't sonmething, but someone.

Someone whose bluish-green eyes were looking down at her, piercing her soul and looking dissapointed and bored at the same time. Helena had the misfortune of crashing onto her father, Sherlock Holmes. Before she dared to say something he spoke:

"May I ask why are you here, instead of being on school? It's not that I care that you are doing better things with your time tan going to that devilish center, I myself admit that going to school is a mundane activity and unworthy of an intelligence like ours, but your mother seem concerned with your schooling and I'm prety sure that you don't want to upset her. So I will repeat myself: What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" He repeated the last words dangerously slow, like when he was going to throw a tantrum.

"I… I didn't feel like going to school so I thought that I could pay you a visit at work…" She instantly regretted saying those words, they only worsened her father's mood. How could she lie to Sherlock Holmes?

He arched a dramatic eyebrow and started pacing around her, like a predator would do to his prey, or in this case, like an angered father would do to his disobedient child.

"Do you really thought…" He stopped trying to calm himself and to not scare his daughter. He took a deep breath and started talking again waving his arms and hands wildly and dramatically as he paced.

"Do you_ really_ thought for a second that _I_, Sherlock Holmes, World's_ only_ Consulting Detective and _your_ father would believe such an unelaborated lie like if_ I_ were one of those fools?" He spat the word like if it was venom.

Helena flinched a little, clutching more tightly the bundle hidden on her jacket and readjusting her bag. Her father never liked to be lied It made him think that people believed that he was a normal "dull" person.

"Helena, what are you doing here and what have you got on your jacket?"

She sighed, knowing that lying again will be stupid and very risky. So she zipped down the zip of her jacket and put out the small white and black bunny. Sherlock arched his eyebrow again, but before he had time to speak she opened her bag and showed him the five hamsters that were in it.

"What does this mean?" He asked cautiosly.

"They were going to experiment on them, and I couldn't let them!" She told him hugging the little rabbit.

Sherlock stood frozen, looking at her. Only her mother genetics would make her do something so selfless and sweet for another form of life.

"Alright, let's come home before your mother finds you." He said taking her small hand on his bigger one.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Can I keep the rabbit at least?"

"…, only if your mother agrees."


	20. Childhood Friends

**I've decided to mix Smaug!lock and Kid!lock only because dragon babies drive me crazy! X3 I loved The Desolation of Smaug!**

An elf child ran through the forest, laughing as her animal friends ran with her.

"I bet you I'm faster than all of you" She said between giggles.

She always had so much fun with the squirrels, rabbits and fawns, It relaxed her from the stress from home and her medical studies. She could spend hours walking through the forest and playing with her friends until her father called her.

She wasn't looking at where she run, so when a rock appeared on her way she didn't notice and tripped. When she sit on the grass she noticed that her knees were full of scratches that bleed a Little. Using the healing habilities her father had taught her, she cleaned her cuts.

Approaching closely towards the rock she discovered that it wasn't a rock, but an egg, a very. big. egg. Curiously she caressed the Shell. It was cold… aren't supposed eggs to be hot?

She panicked. If she didn't do something the bird inside that egg would die! Desperate, she could not think of anything but sit up on the egg, so she did it. Hoping it would warm the not-so-little bird.

Three hours passed and nothing, she was starting to lose hope when the egg started moving. It started with a slight tremblor, but soon it started to move with more intensity, causing her to fall to the ground with her squirrrel friends.

They all stared in awe at the birth of the strange bird, but there weren't any feathers or beak, only a snout and scales, red ,shining scales that made the young elf want to touch them.

Soon they saw that there wasn't any bird but a baby dragon. The por thing was termbling, confused and hardly could stand on fours. When the elf approached him he lowered his head and stepped back, afraid of the stranger girl.

"Come on, don't be afraid. I don't want to hurt you, see? I'm your friend."

The dragon narrowed his big eyes and stepped towards her to sniff her hand, when he found he could trust her he stepped again to press his snout on her hand.

"That's right, now we are friends. My name is Molly and I'm 8 years old. What's your name?"

The dragon titled his head confused. Molly frowned

"Ah, right. You have just born and you don't have a name yet, so we have to find you one … Benny?"

The dragon shook his head negatively.

"And what about Martin?"

The dragon flared his nostrils causing a small cloud of smoke to emanate from his nose. Molly giggled.

"Alright, I'm going to call you Smaug, hi Smaug!." She cheered. The dragon moved his tail happily and purred when she stroked him.

"Yes, Smaug. This is the begining of a great friendship."

* * *

_184 years later…_

Smaug rolled on the mountain of gold, feeling not for the first time empty and lonely. But Smaug didn't want the company of a simple and pathetic form of life, he needed an especific companion, the only one who could fill the empty hollow that was his heart.

He needed her, his Molly, his only friend, his only family, his most valued possession. But she wasn't there, and it angered him, he always get what he wanted! He was Smaug the Terrible! the most powerful and feared dragon! But she still wasn't there. It only enraged him more.

To show his frustration to the world he roared and a powerful blaze escaped from his mouth. The ground and the columns shook with his outburst.

He rested his head on his paws, remembering all the good moments they spent togheter before these damned elves got them separated. He snarled, they all would pay for separating him from his friend.

The scent on the air changed, the first one was the stink of those filthy dwarves, the second one was foreign to him, and the last one… the last one was one that he would recognize everywhere and everytime.

It was her.

Smaug smirked, It seemed that the new self-proclaimed King under the mountain would get his queen back.


	21. Labyrinth

**Recently I saw Labyrinth, and Jareth remind me of a certain Consulting Detective we all know very well…**

She was so different from the other ones who had tried to solve his labyrinth, in fact that was something that both pleased and angered Sherlock, The Goblin King and ruler of the Labyrinth. Unlike the others, she had seemed to resolve its most powerful enigmas, surprising him because he had been the one to create those riddles.

"She has the gifts of beauty and intelligence… mmm… such an interesting woman…" He mused.

He continued observing her while she tried to come to him with the help of whom she thought were her friends. His consuelor and best friend, John Watson, and the captain of his guard Lestrade were proving to be such a good allies on his campaign to keep the child on his castle, and maybe if he desired so, he could keep that girl too.

But something was not right, whom he thought were _his _servants seemed that were starting to care about the young girl. And that unnerved him. He kept telling that it was because they worked for him not for her, instead of the truth that was that smiles she constantly throw them, but never him. He felt something akin jealously crept him. He never got that smiles or looks from her. And it hurted, a lot.

* * *

Molly had finally reached the castle, it had been a long and tiresome journey. But thank to her friends it had ended soon. She had already forgiven John for gave her that drugged cherry, in fact she was a little thankful, because when a simple girl like her could dress like a princess and dance with the most handsome king in the universe? She would be lying if she said that she didn't find attractive the man. Sherlock was beautiful and brilliant, but unfortunately was also arrogant, cruel, selfish, manipulative and childish. Maybe he wasn't the perfect man he thought he was. But those cheekbones! Those Cupid's bow lips! Those shirts that showed his lean but muscled chest! Those tight pant-

"Stop it, Molly. You have to save your brother first!" She reminded herself.

Sad and heartbroken she said goodbye to her friends and ventured in the castle. At first she couldn't see anything, only stairs, a million of stairs. Up and down, from the left to the right, always confusing her.

"You don't have to do this anymore. Why would you care for something that annoys you?" A voice said behind her back.

Molly frozed but tried to remain brave. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing her scared of him.

"Because he's my brother, and I care for him."

He let out a thundering laugh and approached her to the point of invading her personal space.

"Caring, It's not an advantage. Love it's just a chemical defect from the human heart. It's only a stupid distraction."

"I won't go without him. Give him back to me!" She shouted and he smirked.

"And what if I don't want to? I make the rules here, I could decide to not return this human child to his world."

"What do you want in exchange?" She offered. He stood frozen for a moment, stunned. He certainly didn't expected that response from her. He kept in silence but she insisted.

"What do you need?"

She was being serious? She really though that she could possibly offer something to him? Well, now that he thought about it…

"You."

"What?" She asked dumfounded.

"I've said I want you and only you. You'll be my servant, you'll live here in the castle and you'll fear me, respect me and love me. That's the only things I ask you."

She had to think this very seriously, this wasn't something easy to decide. She could have Toby back into their world, safe and sound, but she would remain there living as a prisioner of the Goblin King. The decision was made, she would regret it later but if it got Toby to safety she would do it without second thought.

"I'll stay with you. But take my brother back to our home."

"Your ex-home." He corrected smugly. She felt like she had been slapped. How could he be so cruel?

"Yes, my ex-home." She nodded numbly.

As soon as he exited the room to retrieve the kid to his world, she collapsed on the floor sobbing. Fifteen minutes later, when her crying ended, she stood up with red eyes and a feeling of anger instead of despair.

"He wants me to love him, I would rather love a serial killer than him! He will regret keeping me on his castle! I swear it!"

Little did she know that her brave short speech was listened by a hurt Goblin King. In the darkness, Sherlock observed her and with a heavy heart he murmmured.

"And I swear that I will do my best to make you feel like a queen from now on, my sweet Molly. I'll never let you go."


End file.
